


单独辅导

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	单独辅导

华灯初上，B城某酒吧一条街的俊男靓女渐渐多了起来。都市里的人撕下了白天那一层虚伪的保护色，在这里放纵买醉。

 

迷幻的灯光，直击人心的鼓点，云烟流转的雾气里尽是杂乱在舞池中疯狂扭动的男男女女，长长的酒吧台边坐着两个年轻而装扮时尚的青年，实分惹眼。他们接过调酒师递来的两杯威士忌，一边畅快的喷云吐雾。

 

“喂，冠霖，好久没见你出来玩了，”个子较小一头黄发的年轻人搭上他的肩，“怎么，被你老爸老妈管死了？”

 

赖冠霖咽下一口酒，骂了句脏话，“可不，恨不得把我锁家里让我看书，前几天还说要给我请个家教看着我，靠，”外表和话中的内容极其不搭的青年一脑袋半长的发被他用摩丝打理的老高，张扬的点缀着三四种颜色，那张优越的面孔吸引着酒吧里各型各式妖妖叨叨的男女不住的向他抛着媚眼，“好不容易赶上他们俩都出差，我才有机会出来，不然再这么下去我迟早憋死在家里。”

 

“哎呀怪我，不提这个了，出来玩就开心点！”李大辉跟他干了个杯，岔开话题，“怎么样，坐了一晚上有看上的么？找个人给你撒撒火。”

 

他们这群天不怕地不怕的富家公子，别看年纪不大，过早经历了人情风月在酒吧里找个人过夜打炮然后一拍两散是常有的事。

 

赖冠霖扬了扬眉，装作无辜道，“这不一直忙着喝酒呢么。” 

 

李大辉撇撇嘴，“你这么干喝估计今天晚上是没戏了，这样吧，”他凑近对面的青年，看了眼他身旁的空位，“等会不管谁坐上这个位置，你就约他。”他盯着赖冠霖，眯缝着眼睛调笑道，“怎样？敢不敢玩票大的。”

 

在震耳欲聋的音乐声里赖冠霖莫名被他激起了斗志，他满不在乎的挤出一声冷笑，“那有什么不敢的。”

 

他忘了有的时候话真的不能说的太满。

 

话音刚落就听到一个清脆的男声在他身后响起，“请给我一杯蓝色夏威夷，谢谢。”李大辉瞪大了眼睛，夸张怼了他一拳，用唇形无声无息的蠕动出‘看你的’三个字，就一副看好戏的表情搬着自己的座位移开了。

 

赖冠霖干咳了两声，莫名的一阵紧张。直到这会儿才后知后觉的懊悔刚刚答应的过于冲动了，万一是个又肥又高的熊受呢，或者是个杨柳细腰一碰就碎的小娘炮呢，不行不行，赖冠霖攥紧了拳头。我赖家第三代单传的眼光可是很挑剔的！无奈海口已经夸下，他一咬牙转过身去。

 

稀薄的暗夜里充满了烟酒的味道，半醉的年轻男女随着震的耳朵嗡嗡响的音乐不时爆发出轻佻的笑声。当昏黄的灯光映照在盛着深红色液体的高脚杯中，晃一晃，就能荡起一圈圈扰人心弦的涟漪。在他看清身旁的人之后，赖冠霖猛地愣住了，心脏像被突然击中了似的一顿。

 

妈的，今天是撞着什么大运了，身旁这一型可是他这个颜控的天菜啊！

 

赖冠霖单手撑着头，缓慢的游移着两颗黑亮的眼珠贪婪的在他即将得手的猎物身上上下游走。距离他不到一米的年轻男人有着一张让人过目不忘的好看侧脸，在苹果般可爱的面颊上，琉璃的眼睛沿着高挺的鼻梁滑到形状美好的双唇，不禁让人感叹上帝在造物的时候对他花了多少心思。他看上去个头不高，白色的条纹衬衫领口微张，随意挂了条装饰用的领带，柔软的黄褐色碎发散乱的遮在那双魅惑人心的双眼前，写尽了迷人两个字的极致解释。不过他似乎情绪不高的样子，不多时就已经咣咣三杯黄酒下肚了。

 

赖冠霖暧昧的打量着他柔和的手臂线条底下一双婴儿般可爱的肉手，控制不住的联想着一会儿用领带把那里捆起来干他的样子，热流就一股股往身下涌。

 

他正想开口搭话就见那人站起身，推开椅子踉踉跄跄朝后台去了，赖冠霖回头看了眼李大辉揶揄的表情，就想都没想就跟上前去。0点刚过的酒吧正是一天中最热闹的时候，被音乐和酒精麻痹了头脑的男女拥挤在过道里做尽了隐晦的暧昧，昏暗的空气中充斥着汗液的燥热和酸味。赖冠霖烦躁的推开在他身边磨蹭挑逗的醉鬼，跟着那团在人群中时出时没的白色人影走到了酒吧后台的洗手间。

 

作为B城最知名的酒吧，不光是舞池卡座，连后侧相对人烟稀少的洗手间都装饰的奢华非常。这里和热闹的地板都快塌陷下去的前厅是连通的，鼓点声略小却仍能让人听得一清二楚。高档而光洁的大理石地板向上四周铺满了银光闪闪的镜子，浓妆艳抹的年轻女孩们慵懒的靠在墙边随着音乐摇摆，一边借着地灯幽黄的光，耐心的补着妆。

 

那只白色的猎物此刻正弓着腰，用水虚虚的拍打他泛红的面颊，似乎是试图让自己清醒一点。朴志训呆呆的站在空荡荡的洗手台前，目光毫无焦距的盯着面前镜子里的世界，那其中倏然出现了一个高挺英俊的男人身影，他吓了一跳回过了头。

 

“嘿，帅哥，”赖冠霖钓起人来毫不含糊，套路虽老胆子却大的很，他一手撑在洁白的台面上，把对面的男人禁锢在自己高大的身形下，“有时间吗？”

 

“......我认识你吗？”赖冠霖一听就辨出他声音中隐含的怯懦，朴志训眼睛红红的，他半窝在这人怀中仰着头，酒醉让他的大脑缓慢的运转着，这突如其来的搭讪让他本能地戒备但仍逞强做出挑衅的动作反击，“我有没有时间关你什么事？

 

赖冠霖势在必得的低低轻笑了一声，“当然关我的事了，”手暧昧的沿着面前微微发着抖的青年的腰线缓慢的移到他温热的侧颈，轻佻的握住这人小巧的下巴，舌像动物信子般幽幽吐气如兰，“如果你有时间的话，我们可以找个地方好好聊聊，”声线被他拖的又慢又长，危险却诱惑，“你-跟-我的事。”

 

他敏锐的捕捉到在听到他调情意味明显的话语之后，身下的青年目光一滞，片刻后竟也从警觉变得含混不明起来，那双勾人的大眼睛里闪着晦涩的荧光，扫过他英俊无匹的面庞，这人微微张开口，红艳艳的舌头时隐时现，惹的望着他的人喉咙一阵阵干涩，“吓我一跳...我还以为是怎么了呢，”朴志训懒洋洋轻笑了一声，大着胆子暧昧揉了一把掷住他的男人的喉结，“时间...我有的啊，就看你想去哪里谈？”他的声音镇静如常，可抚摸的动作却明显打着抖。

 

真是个心口不一惹人起火的小妖精...

 

赖冠霖眯着眼睛死死盯着这漂亮男人，欲望燃烧着恨不能把他吞吃入腹，“择地不如撞地，就在这里好了。”他眼见着四下没人注意到他们的动静，就心急火燎的半扯着这人的领带把人带进了洗手间的最里侧，挎嗒一下上了锁。

 

密闭的空间同时挤进了两个男人让本就不大的地方更显拥挤，好在厕内被打扫的极干净，也没什么异味。赖冠霖单手把马桶盖扣下来，坐在那上面仰头看着强装镇定的猎物绯红好看的面颊，他凑上前闻了闻，啧，真是喝了不少酒。

 

赖冠霖傲慢冲他扬了扬嘴角，目光肆意的在他浑身上下游走：“进都进来了，把裤子脱了吧。”

 

朴志训眼睛都不敢跟他对视，他迟钝的运转大脑劝说自己今晚来酒吧的目的，咬牙借着酒劲大着胆子解开了皮带，随着希希索索的声音，不多时两条圆溜溜光滑笔直的腿就出现在赖冠霖面前。

 

鼻腔里肆意着这人的奶里奶气和酒精味道混杂在一起，视线所及之处那赤裸裸的两道屏障之中点缀着低垂着头的秀气软物，他上半身裹着禁欲的白色衬衫，把正经斯文和淫晦不羁巧妙结合在他一人身上，赖冠霖只觉得自己血脉喷张到了极点。

 

他觉得自己真是憋狠了，否则怎么会猴急的跟没开过荤的处男似的把面前娇小的男人猛的转了个身，一边扯开了自己的拉链，一边两指沾着口水连喘息的机会都不给就朝朴志训的后穴探了进去。

 

“嘶......”朴志训疼的一个趔趄扑在门上，艰难抠住侧缝中的钉子，大口大口喘着气试图抵御没有润滑就被刺入的酸涩。

 

又干又紧...

 

赖冠霖才探了两下就察觉到身前青年的不对劲了，手上的动作顿了一下，他凑到那人耳边慢慢吹气，“怎么了？是好久没做过了吗？”

 

他没听到回答却感到怀中的身子一僵，赖冠霖心下了然。

 

箭在弦上，他的性器胀的发疼，做是一定要做的。赖冠霖沉默了片刻，就抵着朴志训的身体压在门上，沿着腰线握住那人温热的手探到身前，逼着他同自己一起握住了朴志训那沉睡的性器。

 

“呃......”朴志训膝盖微微打着抖，羞耻的几次想把手抽出来都被那人强势的回绝了。身后的男人修长的手掌裹住他的，富有技巧的上下撸动带给他比平常还要强烈的快感，朴志训克制不住的弓着背蜷缩在他身下，不断呓语着细碎的呻吟，慢慢直起的阴茎也涓涓吐出水来。

 

他爽了没多久就感到后穴里又被探入几根沾着自己淫液的湿哒哒指头，朴志训难耐的忍受着被刺入的煎熬，好在前端没停下的动作大大缓解了身后传来的痛苦。赖冠霖着迷的胡乱吻在他脆弱的侧颈，一边挺着胯在那幽闭的入口外不住戳刺，模拟出性交的姿态。

 

赖冠霖耐心磨了片刻，感受到他体内的甬道已经足够湿润才沿着朴志训的脖颈一路胡乱亲吻到他发烫的面颊，“行了吧？我要进去了。”见那人意乱情迷的根本没力气回答他，赖冠霖低笑出声，用手握住自己硬的生疼的阴茎，抵住那瑟缩的入口缓缓插了进去。

 

“唔......不.....大....太大了...”朴志训整个人都瘫软在门背上，满头是汗，后穴深含的怪物才进了个头他就喘着粗气射了出来，黏溺顺着门板滴滴答答淌在地上，留下一圈圈白色的痕迹。这人看上去年纪不大，尺寸却不小。一寸一寸的插入将感官无限放大，甬道的弹性都被拉扯到最大幅度。

 

朴志训腰软的直不起来，全靠握住他胯骨的人支撑。强势的挤压也让赖冠霖感到些许疼痛，他狠狠拍了这人挺俏的臀肉一掌，“放松！”一边用舌苔反复蹂躏他修长的脖颈，一手伸进朴志训宽松的衣领揪住那圆润的凸起，反复把玩，同时抽动下身小心的逐渐深入。

 

朴志训何曾受过这样的刺激，随着性器的全根没入他脸红的快要滴下血来，张开口尽是嗯嗯啊啊的淫叫，“嗯...好...好深......”他难耐的摸了摸肚子，似乎都能触到那孽根头部般的深入极限。

 

赖冠霖没给他留什么时间回味，就抽动性器开始干他，他已经憋的够久了，无心再施展技巧。紧致的肠壁随着性器的贯穿听话的把赖冠霖箍的紧紧的，又湿热又温润。敏感点被粗大的肉棍一次次磨过，朴志训耐不住粗喘着：“慢...慢啊...唔呃”

 

他的声音被怀抱着他的人撞的粉碎，灭顶的快感如潮水般由头到脚冲击着他脆弱的神经，阴茎反复抽出顶入变换着角度插的他气都顺不过来。朴志训抖着腿趴在门板上被身后的男人激烈的操干，无尽的酥麻感几乎要将他吞噬，门也被他们撞的通通直响。

 

他睁着迷蒙的双眼艰难忍受着两颗挺立的红樱在冰冷的门面上来回磨蹭，又麻又爽挠的他心痒难耐，“歇...歇一会...唔啊...受不了了...啊......”他的性器立的笔笔直，叫嚣着还想射。

 

赖冠霖把湿漉漉的欲望抽出来，含混嘟囔着：“这个姿势不爽。”说着便把还没回过神来的人半抱起来，扭了个身抵在墙壁上，整个人都是腾空的。朴志训无力的大张着腿，又被人从正面操了进去。

 

“呃......疼...”两个人龌龊又隐晦的情事被笼罩在酒吧嘈杂的音乐声下，即使他放肆呻吟外面也不见得能听见分毫。赖冠霖进入他身体的滋味朴志训还没有习惯，但诚实的身体已经命令肠道柔顺的缠了上去，像烬了火的糖稀般把阴茎包的又暖又紧，全身最敏感的炙嫩安放在高热的内壁爽的赖冠霖大腿根都激动的发着抖。他粗喘了一声下身便开始发力冲刺。

 

朴志训被钉死在墙上，身后是冰冷的墙壁，胸前是温暖的怀抱，他难耐的扯着干着他的英俊男人那一头吹的老高的彩发，意识迷乱的淫叫连连。拥挤的空间限制了赖冠霖的动作，他们贴的很近，怀中的男人两条腿被举高45度角裂的老大，紫红色阴茎反复贯穿的地方赤裸裸暴露在灯光下，这个体位让它能进的极深，含的极紧。

 

赖冠霖把头搁在青年的肩窝，意乱情迷的舔舐他纤细的锁骨，性器还不断重复进入他的动作，坏心眼问他：“爽不爽？还要不要了？”他看着朴志训被干的红通通的脸，呐呐张开嘴流下一连串兜不住的津液就觉得可爱的厉害，抽插的动作愈加激烈起来。朴志训无意识顺着他的话答：“爽......要...唔呃...还要...”

 

他的两只白生生的脚随着身上人的动作晃个不停，直晃的赖冠霖心神荡漾，他抱着人离了墙一屁股坐在马桶盖上，仰头舔了舔他濡湿的嘴角，恶劣的笑道：“想要就自己动给我看。”

 

朴志训眼角虚红，别扭的岔着腿坐在那人突突乱跳的阴茎上，酒已经醒了大半，只觉得那突然安分的孽根捅的他瘙痒难耐。他渴望的缩了两下后穴见赖冠霖没什么反应，只好凭着本能的渴求双手撑在他的腰侧，主动吞吐起那高挺的器官。

 

“啊、嗯唔、啊...啊......”厕所狭小空间顶上幽黄的灯发射着炫目的光，酒吧激烈的鼓点节奏一下下锤击到人的心底，让这情这欲勃发的更加干脆决绝。朴志训骑在那孽根上起起伏伏，淫水不断从交合的部位被涓涓带出，把两个人的下腹都浸湿一片。他动作了一会就感觉体力不支，瘫软在赖冠霖肩头委屈巴巴喘着气。

 

赖冠霖着迷的嗅着精液和怀中男人甘甜的体香，那原本雪白而整齐考究的衬衫此刻凌乱的敞在青年的身上，这诱人的身体他只吃了一回就已食髓知味，恨不得把这难得的猎物拆吃入腹了才好。赖冠霖血红着双眼把人掷在怀中，挺着胯使劲向上耸，扑哧扑哧不断在他体内进进出出。

 

朴志训两只手胡乱在他身上推拒着，即将射精的快感是那么渴盼又难熬。赖冠霖嫌他动的厉害，猛的一把扯下他摇摇欲坠的领带，箍住人的手就往身后带。“你，你干嘛？”朴志训被他突然的动作惊的喘息连连，他来不及反抗就被力量十足的男人用领带扣紧了两个手腕。

 

赖冠霖用舌头情色的逡巡在他粉红色的胸膛，感受着他因为未知的恐惧微微发着抖，“让你听话点被我干。”声音刚落他就环住朴志训的腰，缓慢缓慢滋咕滋咕的翻搅着操他。

 

“啊...啊嗯...不行了......不行...”使用了一夜的后穴肿的发疼，然而乖巧深含肉棒的动作仍诚实吐露出了它的饥渴难耐，因为手腕被扣起的缘故朴志训没有任何途径可以制止这恶劣的男人操干他的动作。他软在这人的双臂间上下起伏，因为靠的极近他快要射的器官也抵在这人的肚子上胡乱摩擦。朴志训浑身发软的仰着头，无力的看向天花板圆圆的顶灯，停不下来的操干动作只让他觉得天旋地转。

 

性器整根进入，又整根抽出，反复了没几次，他就涨红着一张脸哭喊着射了出来。高潮甬道的骤然夹紧也刺激了他深含的男人，赖冠霖勒紧他的腰，咬住他脖颈青色的血管，冲刺了数下也跟着射进他的体内。

 

激烈的情事让赖冠霖身心舒爽，他听着喧嚣的音乐声感受着两个人鼓噪的心跳，又搂着人回味了半天才把性器退出来，用手纸简单清理了片刻才帮手软脚软的朴志训穿上裤子。他看着明显还没回过味来的男人就心情大好：“喂，你很美味。”

 

朴志训抬起头没什么力气的瞪了他一眼，赖冠霖又觉得口干舌燥了起来，他咽了口口水，难得问他，“你叫什么啊？”他上下打量着面前一张可爱面孔的青年，猜测着开口，“你比我小不了几岁吧，高几了？”

 

朴志训眼睛越瞪越大：“高，高几了？”他不可置信的望着他，“你是高中生吗？”

 

“对啊，看不出来么？”赖冠霖从兜里掏出一根烟点燃，冲着他吐出一个烟圈，垂下眼珠暧昧的舍不得离开他倚在门边的身形，“还没跟我说你叫什么呢。”他又固执问了一遍，急于想知道他身份的好奇这在赖冠霖一夜情的炮友中还是头一遭。

 

朴志训攥紧了拳头，半天没吭声。

 

赖冠霖弹着烟的手顿了顿，他垂下头略显失望的笑了笑，才抬起手拍了拍这人被疼爱过后红红的脸颊，“不想说就算了啊，今晚真的很开心，”反正爽都爽过了，他一贯大度没工夫上演强买强卖的把戏，“那么，有缘再见吧。” 

 

有没有缘他不知道，再见倒是真的。赖冠霖拉开门栓，抬步没什么留恋的走了出去。

 

撕下夜的那层罪恶的皮朴志训难受了好些天，酸胀的臀和一眼就能被人识破的难堪走姿让他躺了两天才去上课。他根本不敢回忆那场在酒吧上演的荒诞戏码，自己偷偷暗恋的直男学长要结婚的消息牵引着他怀着自怨自艾的难过心情去了那里放纵买醉，还大着胆子人生头一回试图找个人打一炮好疗愈伤痛，谁曾想爽是爽了，炮也打了，却打了个连年都似乎没成的高中生。

 

他按住酸胀的太阳穴只觉得头痛的不行。那天下午他坐巴士前往坐落在B城郊外的别墅小区接一份新的家教工作，早逝的赌徒父亲留下的高利贷烂摊子像一颗随时引燃的炸弹悬在他背上，逼得才刚满20岁的青年不得不为了生计四处奔波。

 

朴志训穿了夹克衬衫和笔挺的灰色西装裤正襟危坐在奢华的一楼别墅客厅，拘谨喝了一口女主人端来的茶，“小朴老师，我们家冠霖还有半年就要高考了，他什么都好，听话懂事尊敬师长，就是数学成绩不好，还得劳您多费心带他。”

 

朴志训放下杯子点头如捣蒜：“这点您放心，相信您请我也是听说了去年我带过的几个成绩原本一般的学生都顺利考入了Z大，我会竭尽全力辅导您儿子的。”

 

女主人满意的笑了笑，不多时二层就传来踢踢踏踏下楼的脚步声，妇人回过头唤道：“冠霖，过来问个好，这是妈妈新给你请的数学家教朴老师。”

 

“好的，就过来了。”男孩子乖巧的应着母亲。他旋着高高的台阶缓步走了下来，春日和煦的阳光笼罩在他身上，即便看不清他的模样那高挑的身材和得体的打扮也能让人联想到这会是一个在学校多么受人关注的男同学。朴志训安静注视着这个走在微光中即将成为他新学生的少年，突然觉得那身影怎么如此熟悉，仿佛在哪见过。

 

他脑海中莫名闪过几页不堪回首的画面，心脏不安顿了再顿，眼见着那越看越眼熟的身形迎着阳光愈趋愈近，不多时已经来到他近前。“老师，你好，我叫赖冠霖，”年轻男孩那让人过耳不忘的声线清脆动听，和那个放纵的夜重合交织。他穿着一条水蓝色的牛仔裤和一件深褐色的毛衣开衫，学生气十足。黑亮的短发整洁的安顺在耳侧，额前几缕细碎的刘海让他显得格外乖巧天真，赖冠霖朝他微微一颔首：“我数学成绩不好，还请老师多多指教。”

 

朴志训猛的站了起来，震惊扼住了他的喉咙，剧烈的心跳鼓噪着让他甚至想拿着包直接夺路而逃，他拼命用残存的理智克制住自己的行动才不至于在赖家母子面前失态。

 

这小子...分明就是，荒唐的酒吧那夜把他上了的高中生嚒！

 

然而赖冠霖似乎没认出他来似的，乖巧站在母亲身后老老实实盯着地板不再看他。赖母宠爱揉了揉儿子的短发，道：“朴老师别看只比你大个两三岁，人家可是全国奥数比赛的冠军跳了两级保送进Z大的高材生，霖霖要好好听朴老师的课，不懂的地方要多问，记住了吗？”

 

“记住了，妈。”男孩听话点点头。赖母继续道：“小朴老师，那咱们还是按之前谈妥的那样，从这周之后每星期二四两节课，每晚6点到8点。我会提前支付你一个月的薪水。”她一口气说完就转回身拍了拍儿子，“霖霖，带朴老师上去吧。”

 

朴志训楞楞地望着暖阳中的高中生温顺用手朝楼上比划了一下，空荡荡的大脑做不出任何反应，那人眨着亮晶晶的眼睛无辜看他，“老师，楼上请。”

 

朴志训机械的跟着赖家母子上楼进了赖冠霖的卧房，推开高三生的门让他这个穷学生暗地发出万恶的资本主义感叹。不愧是身处B城最集中的富人区，连一个才17、8岁孩子的卧房都跟他自家狭小的鸽子笼差不多大，宽敞的室内更是装修的极尽奢华，靠近窗台的狐皮地毯前安放了一块小小的黑板，两张半圆形的高级书桌拼在一起，充当讲台，正对着安放了两张椅子。

 

赖母指着那处笑道，“朴老师，平时你们在那上课就行了。我们家冠霖底子比较薄弱，你在黑板上写写画画更容易让他理解，我怕纸张太小你讲解施展不开。”

 

朴志训干巴巴扯了扯嘴角，应付道：“怎，怎么样都行啊，”他察觉到赖冠霖扫过来的目光就是一阵紧张，朴志训低着头不敢同他对视，把包放下直截了当向赖母切入主题，“要不现在开始上第一节课吧，我也好了解一下冠霖的数学基础。”

 

两个小时稍纵即逝，朴志训大汗淋漓的结束了第一次教学，从没觉得这120分钟这么漫长而难熬。赖冠霖确实学的一塌糊涂，很多细节都需要从头讲起，他的母亲以试听的名义压阵坐在自家儿子身后虎视眈眈审视了朴志训一个下午。好在朴志训功底确实深厚，他绞尽脑汁耐心解释到下课总算看到赖母满意的神情才放下了悬着的心。

 

小朴老师擦了把汗就拎着包脚底抹油打算溜，赖冠霖主动请缨把他送到门口体贴开了锁，乖巧的冲他挥挥手，甜甜的笑：“老师，下周要准时来哦。”朴志训只觉得如蒙大赦，也顾不上什么礼仪了，招呼都没打就火烧屁股似的窜到楼下，等上了巴士才瘫软在座位上长出了一口气。

 

还好，赖冠霖似乎真的没认出他来。

 

朴志训不安的猜测着，炮友变学生这种小说里才会看到的事真实发生在他身上冲击的他直到现在都没回过神来。他仔细的回忆着刚才上课那高中生的一举一动，好像除了喜欢盯着他看之外没有任何异常，也认真的同他互动，伶俐提了几个问题，一副好好学生模样，只有在他背过去在黑板上写字的时候才能感到身后的目光如芒在背般的刺眼。

 

朴志训烦躁的晃了晃头，不想再陷入这毛线团一般复杂的漩涡。别说赖冠霖了，连他自己都几乎不敢相信内心的猜想。这乖乖仔莫非是有个双胞胎兄弟吗？否则怎么会同那个一脑袋彩毛喷云吐雾的抽着烟操的他眼泪直流的酒吧混蛋扯上等号？

 

他心绪不定的过了一个周末，转眼就到了星期二的晚上，下了课朴志训准时往B城郊外赶，他考虑了好几天不断劝慰自己这没什么可尴尬的。先不说赖冠霖认没认出来的问题，即便是认出来了，他们虽有过一段难以启齿的一夜情事，可究其结果是两个人各自爽到一拍两散，他朴志训并没欠过他什么。再者说他真的很需要钱，赖家丰厚的报酬让好不容易找到兼职的朴志训舍不得因为那一炮把煮熟的鸭子给放飞了。

 

赖母把他招呼进门：“小朴老师您以后直接上二楼就行，我就不跟着了，霖霖在上面等你。”朴志训点了点头，他强装的镇定面具在真要面对的时候还是被击溃了半扇下来。朴志训握紧了拳头在楼梯口徘徊了半刻，才一咬牙登了上去，从接下这份工作他就知道该来的单独相处迟早要来，他再担心也没有用。

 

整点的钟声愚笨的闷哼了三下，朴志训小心翼翼的推开了门。藕荷色的窗帘安静的锁住了窗外刚升起的月亮，赖冠霖坐在狐皮地毯上静静看着门的方向，幽黄的落地灯柔和落在他身上，让少年显得越发温顺沉静。见他进来了，高中生乖巧站起身问好：“朴老师，你到了。”

 

朴志训只觉得一阵恍惚，他怎么也无法将眼前这个听话老实的孩子和那夜那个强势放肆的小混蛋牵扯在一起。

 

或许他们真的不是同一个人？

 

他胡乱回应了他的问候，坐在赖冠霖正对面的课桌前翻开课本长舒了一口气：“把上次我给你布置的作业拿出来吧，我看看你做对了多少。”

 

赖冠霖点了点头，抽出了试卷。他乌黑的刘海随意散在那双好看的丹凤眼前，如牛奶般白净的皮肤上刻着英挺而无可挑剔的五官，朴志训作为刻板的家庭教师都控制不住的看了他好几眼。心底默默的感叹，这真是个极其帅气的少年...

 

他试图把与课程无关的思绪抛之脑外，指着赖冠霖的作答一道一道认真讲解起来。赖冠霖把目光遗留在他葱白的指尖，耐心同他互动了半晌，突然抬起头发问：“老师，你讲的很好，但我还是听不太明白，”他的鼻尖冒着细细密密的汗珠，那模样真是单纯又无辜，“不知道是不是太远了，我可以坐到你身边听你讲吗？”

 

朴志训全情投入授课早已讲的口干舌燥，他只想把赖冠霖快点教会，就没怎么在意的点点头，“过来吧。”

 

少年温热的身体挨着他坐了下来，他们凑的极近。一呼一吸之间全是高中生干洁的气息，朴志训在昏黄的灯光下讲解了不长一段时间就觉得浑身燥热，也不知道是工作的太专注还是被身边人一股股诱人的少年之气所熏染的。

 

赖冠霖三心二意的听着课，感兴趣的紧紧盯着他一枚圆滚滚的汗珠沿着鬓角的曲线跌跌撞撞的滑落，突然笑道：“老师，你不热吗？真不用把衣服脱了吗？”

 

朴志训擦了一把汗，是够热的。他把外套剥了下来，被高中生一把接住，体贴挂在沙发上。那里面露出一件嫩绿的宽松帽T，搭配这人极可爱精致的面容，看上去又年轻了好几岁。赖冠霖贪婪的盯着他一开一合的嘴唇，喉咙干涩的几乎快要发不出声音。

 

朴志训在纸上演示了半天，见这人还是一副懵懵懂懂的表情，就拿着碳素笔在黑板上激情表演。他才画了两个圆，就听赖冠霖突然‘啊’了一声，朝他伸出手。

 

“老师，你脸上怎么被划了一道啊？”

 

“啊？”

 

还没等他反应那人修长的食指就抵在他面颊上反复磨蹭，在灯下关注那墨水痕迹的目光认真的仿佛在研究什么史前生物：“诶？怎么总也蹭不掉啊...”

 

少年俯下身，脸上细小的绒毛似乎都能探进他的毛孔。在这般亲昵的举动下朴志训的脸瞬间红了，如此近距离的暧昧厮磨让他脆弱的运动神经做不出任何回应举动，只能乖乖僵直在原地，手中的碳素笔也狼狈跌落在地上。

 

赖冠霖耐心帮他擦拭了片刻，盯着那一小块红痕故作懊恼的撅着嘴叹息：“真是顽固啊...看来，只能用其他方法啦。”

 

话音刚落他就吹着慵懒的气音把两个人的距离变成0，环住了朴志训的腰一口咬上了这人红红的苹果面颊：“老师，老师...”赖冠霖嗅着这朝思暮想的气息就情热的厉害，他搂着怀中的青年着迷的不断呓语：“你真甜...真甜，就跟那个晚上一样美味。”

 

原来这个家伙早就认出他来了...

 

朴志训一直极力回避的窗户纸被猛地戳破了，他被赖冠霖突然的出击震惊的小脸煞白，那人胡乱吻了半天他空白一片的大脑才恢复神智勉强将其推开：“赖冠霖，你干什么？！”他捂着脸怒气冲冲的瞪着恶劣的男人：“这么耍我有意思吗？”

 

赖冠霖回味的舔了舔嘴角，委屈巴巴的忽闪着眼睛水汪汪看他，“老师，我不懂你在说什么？”他像可怜的小兽般无辜指指身下顶起的小帐篷：“每次看到老师，这里都会涨涨的，”他又贴了上去，把干洁的气息铺满矮了他一头的男人的鼻腔，歪头一笑：“我不知道是为什么诶，老师能不能教教我？”

 

朴志训猝然后退了一步，差点把椅子掀翻了。他强迫自己冷静下来，涨红着一张脸没什么说服力的斥责他：“你，你不要懂装不懂？！”

 

他满脑子嗡嗡乱转的都是那个淫乱的夜，自己光着下半身深含着少年顽劣的孽根，操干的他气都喘不匀。

 

他惊愕看着赖冠霖纯真无邪的摇摇头：“我是真的不懂啊，不然又怎么会请老师来教。”高中男生不给他反驳的余地，抱住朴志训的头准确无误的吻住了他的嘴唇：“言传不如身教，老师，让我学会吧。”

 

朴志训站在画满数学符号的黑板前，意识迷乱的被人压住深深亲吻。这个吻更像是野兽之间的撕咬，赖冠霖在他温润的口腔中疯狂扫荡撞的他牙床都生生发疼，他的舌尖害怕的后退又被那人纠缠住熟练的翻搅。朴志训泪眼朦胧的软在他怀中，只能糊里糊涂的张开嘴，任少年肆意欺负，在他每一个细微的动作刺激下克制不住的发着抖。

 

等朴志训意识回笼的时候他已经被压倒在地上，墙沿边的地灯吐露着微弱的温度，他的裤子不知道什么时候被褪了一半滑稽晃荡在膝盖上，帽T也被人整件推到颈侧，那人修长的手掌从他形状美好的臀一路带着炙热摸到了他的胸口，他刚想惊叫着拒绝就被人按住了胸前的两颗肉粒，反复按压，短短的指甲不断刮着那上面细细的纹路。

 

赖冠霖好不容易才从他口腔中退出来还给他空气，朴志训涨红着一张脸套着就快荡下去的裤子拼命踢他：“你，你疯了吗？”骚刮乳尖的动作一刻也不肯停，他怕的用手没命的拽：“你再这么下去叫强奸知道吗？我可要喊人了啊！”

 

可惜他看不到自己半裸着粉红色的躯体在男人身下挣扎是有多么惹人疼爱。

 

赖冠霖死死盯着他，表情突然从张狂变的可怜又冤枉：“老师，你为什么生气？我没把你怎么样啊。”朴志训怔怔的看着他又黑又亮的瞳孔，那里似乎有一束光勾的他堪堪往罪恶的深渊下跌。他鼓足勇气刚想开口叫人就被高中男生一把握住了阴茎，把他的尖叫全部掐死在富有技巧的撸动中，“我只是想让你教我啊。老师，你看我这样做的到底对不对？”

 

那人的动作粗鲁又热情，激烈的性爱将朴志训残存的理智击散的溃不成军，他挺动着上半身不断弓起痉挛，“啊啊”的胡乱淫叫。富丽堂皇的赖宅即大且高，上了一次试听课的赖母放心把儿子交给只比他大了两岁的青年在二楼授课，丝毫不知这年轻家教此刻在自己儿子的玩弄下喘息的又急又躁。

 

赖冠霖听着他爽的都快要哭出来的气音恨不得立刻就提枪上阵，他从书桌里翻出早就准备好的润滑液挤在手上，在身下人的臀缝间摩挲了片刻就试探着伸进了两根手指。朴志训像被烫到了似的猛的弹了起来，惊慌的直往上耸。赖冠霖借势把他的裤子全部剥了下来丢在一边，一把拽住那人细白的脚腕强势扯了回来。

 

“看来我学的还算快嘛老师，”少年终于撕下了他伪装的面具，露出朴志训熟悉而危险的顽劣笑容，“那我们就赶紧进行下一阶段的学习，好不好？”

 

他歪着头邪气看他，就跟那个头发染了三种颜色的混蛋，一模一样。

 

朴志训的心脏雷动的咚咚直响，他不安的警惕看着身上的青年。突然两条腿就被有力的臂膀架起举的老高，后穴被性器猛的刺入塞的满满胀胀，甚至连空气都挤不进一丝空缺。朴志训侧过头叫的青筋都爆出来了：“混...混蛋，疯子！”他苍白一片的大脑根本想不出什么花样的颠三倒四骂着他，连穴口的褶皱似乎都被这人扯平了。

 

赖冠霖环抱住发抖的男人就开始挺胯抽插顶弄的干，这人嘴上没头没脑的胡乱骂他，身后深含他器官的媚肉却随着他每一次的退出迫不及待的哀哀挽留。赖冠霖低低笑了一声，“老师怎么能这么说我呢，我好伤心啊，毕竟我是你的学生，一点师生爱都没有...”他俯下身把人的腿推到极限，又将朴志训搂紧更加激烈的抽动，边干边威胁他：“你大声叫也没用哦，楼下是听不见的。”他把朴志训虚虚遮着脸的手拿开，强硬把人的头正过来，逼他直视着自己的眼睛：“或者你想把我妈喊过来看看你现在的样子也行，”赖冠霖使着坏舔了舔青年的眼皮：“我倒是不介意。”

 

怀中的人像触电了似的停下了挣扎的动作，呆呆的望着他。赖冠霖满意的扯了扯嘴角，把他翻了个身侧过去，抬起他的右腿又猛的干了进去。他腰下用力，囊袋拍打在朴志训的臀上不断发出啪啪的声响，皮肉相贴的触感美好到难以形容，少年的卧室随着滋咕滋咕的搅拌水声似乎都变得湿润了起来。

 

朴志训整个人都被他干软了，他们才有过两次情事契合度就好的惊人。那人剧烈的摆动带着他逐渐不自知摇晃着臀迎合起来：“哈啊......慢...慢点...”团在胸口的绿色帽T杂乱在洁白的地板上更显妖异：“你要...嗯啊...干死......我了...呜啊...”

 

他头脑不清的什么诨话都往外说，殊不知他的主动只能让赖冠霖的兽欲更加狂躁。少年重新把人的身体掰正，将他整个人都紧紧抱在怀里一下一下狠狠贯穿着他。湿润黏软的甬道尽头，那个点被肉棒一次次重重蹂躏，朴志训受不住一口咬在他的肩膀上，指甲在赖冠霖的背上落下激烈的红痕。

 

他们先后射了出来。

 

赖冠霖看着他虚红的抓不住焦距的眼睛内心就充盈着得意和满足，他舔了舔朴志训汗津津的鬓角：“老师，咱们改改教学方式好不好。”性器在青年的体内慵懒的蠕动着，不愿意出来：“以后前一个小时我们学书本上的知识，后一个小时做做运动放松，劳逸结合，你看如何？”

 

他点住朴志训想要说拒绝的唇形：“先别急着说不，既然授课方式改了，我会私下把比我老妈多两倍的薪水额外支给你，我知道你缺钱用。”他调皮的冲他眨眨眼：“怎么样？我保证好好做你布置的功课，你也爽赚，多么双赢的买卖...你认真考虑一下再回答我。”

 

“老师，你没有理由拒绝，别忘了我们是怎么认识的...”

 

 

赖冠霖毫不意外的看到朴志训准时出现在周四的傍晚六点，以及之后的每一次家庭课堂。他潇洒的从酒吧离开之后就后悔了，他赖大少别看年纪小，经历的花花草草倒不少。但像那夜那个身材长相都是天菜，做爱契合度又极高的炮友他却是难得遇到。

 

真应该把他联系方式要到的...就算他不想给我死缠烂打也要逼着他拿出来...赖冠霖烦躁的挠了挠头。

 

接下来的几日他抽空就去那间酒吧，也托李大辉帮忙打听，但这人似乎是个新面孔他们这个圈子没人认识。

 

就在赖冠霖即将放弃的时候他震惊的发现那让人念念不忘的漂亮青年竟然以家庭教师的身份出现在他家门口。神明似乎太宠爱他了让老天叼着他猎物的脖子送到他面前，赖冠霖在母亲身后挂起乖乖宝贝的招牌，垂下半颗眼珠，贪婪而觊觎的打量着掩不住惊慌望着他的朴志训，在心底偷偷勾起一抹微笑。

 

你都送上门来了，我怎么舍得放你走。

 

他花了很短一段时间就打听清楚朴志训的身家背景，猎人编制了一张大网等着他的小朴老师上钩。

 

看，果然坠入陷阱了。

 

 

稀疏平常的课后辅导渐渐变成了肉欲的温床。赖冠霖别的不说，约定倒是格外遵守，到了点就按时推倒人提枪就上，身体力行。最近似乎渐渐有愈演愈烈的趋势，常常前半程上着课就拿脚暧昧杵在朴志训松垮垮的胯部，放肆的按压看着那人红着脸没什么力气的推拒。

 

赖母偶尔会在课前送来两杯茶然后放心的下了楼，近来儿子的数学成绩突飞猛进，若不是怕他辛苦她巴不得赖冠霖一周7天巴着小朴老师辅导，哪里敢打扰这难得的120分钟私人授课。

 

正值青春期的少年活力旺盛，欲望强烈。在那间上了锁的幽闭室内，翻着花样的练习他日渐娴熟的性爱技术，随着交合次数的增加短短60分钟越来越不够用，赖冠霖常常以‘今天有很难的题目’为借口向母亲解释，再压着他多干半个小时。

 

朴志训本不是什么纵欲之人，最近一到周二周四竟越来越期盼夜晚的到来，只是想想就心痒难耐的厉害。和赖冠霖做爱的感觉太刺激了，他第二天回味起来后穴常常又是一阵羞耻的酥麻。

 

有的时候赖冠霖骑在他背上，把他按在他高档华贵的床上撅着屁股吞吐他的阴茎。有的时候他软在那张狐皮地毯中，面对面看着赖冠霖进入他的身体，还恶劣的拔着狐狸柔软的毛搔刮他敏感的肚脐，逼他发出颤抖的求饶。还有的时候他被抵在那扇落地飘窗前，看着小区院内来来往往散步的老人惊恐的射在玻璃上，黏液湿湿嗒嗒淋了一地。

 

然后他夹着赖冠霖恣意喷射的液体，脚步虚浮的离开赖家。

 

与少年年纪极为不符的器官每一次都捅的极深，在欢爱面前赖冠霖比他更成熟，更有经验，常常几个回合下来他就只能敞着腿乖乖任操，除了淫叫做不出其他回应。他在幽黄的灯光里喘着粗气，热汗直流，后穴深含的硬物把他的肠道撑得几乎快要爆炸。朴志训被人松软搂在怀里，激烈的来回贯穿，他被干的灵魂几欲离体，眼角不断流下激情的眼泪：“够...够了没...嗯啊......受、受不了了...”

 

最近这话说出来的频率越来越高。

 

他模糊的分辨着耳边的气音，沙哑又性感：“老师，你这就教够了啊。”那人坏心眼的轻笑，“可是我还没学会，怎么办？”

 

然后天花板又晃动起来，他被继续操干的意识溃散，津液糊了一脸。

 

朴志训只有在收到赖冠霖塞给他的酬劳时难得拒了拒，在那人轻佻的注视下他纠结了半晌还是收下了。他们两个人，一个愿打，一个愿挨，现在纠缠在一起只不过是炮友再续前缘。就像赖冠霖说的，他现在是赖冠霖功课和身体的双重老师，负担加倍，他不能被持续性操了这么长一段时间还乖乖装什么白莲花吃哑巴亏。这么想了想，收钱的动作就变得心安理得了一些。

 

两个月后的一次授课，朴志训讲了没多久就接到了一个电话。他秉持着工作第一的原则本来是从不会在上课时间接听的，但在看清来电号码的时候意外停下了宣讲的声音。他举着电话尴尬的看着赖冠霖：“抱歉，我出去接一下，”他想着跟赖冠霖已经够熟了这孩子肯定不会介意，“马上就回来。”

 

朴志训闪身出门踱步在长长的走廊上按下了通话键：“喂，是前辈吗？”

 

学长熟悉的声音沿着电波爽朗依旧：“志训吗？好久没联系了。”亲切的仿佛近在咫尺：“最近怎么样，我婚礼的时候你也没来，过得还好吗？”

 

朴志训闭上了眼睛，半天才缓缓睁开，那幽深的尽头平静无波：“挺好的，”他像想到了什么似的单纯笑了笑，再开口更像是对自己说：“都过去了。”

 

朴志训长舒了一口气，心里那一直悬着的大石终于落了地。

 

学长同他话了半天旧事，他开心的发现现如今自己已经可以同他轻松自在的对答如流，聊了半晌那边才道：“下周我们要办一个校友会，志训也一起来吧。”

 

“前辈和妻子一起参加吗？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“好啊，那我也去吧，正好跟你们很久没见了。”朴志训不再有任何负担和芥蒂的答应了下来。挂下电话，他返回赖冠霖卧房的步伐都变得放松无比。朴志训重新回到课桌前坐下，正对面就传来他的好好学生闷闷的语气：“老师去和谁讲电话了啊？”

 

“没谁，说了你也不认识。”

 

他听到对面男生讥讽的笑声：“别装了...是你的那个学长吧！”朴志训惊讶的抬起头，看着少年黑了半个度的阴森脸庞，一个字一个字的质问他：“赖冠霖，你竟然偷听我讲话？”

 

赖冠霖用鼻子哼了一声：“老师，我还用的着偷听吗？”他居高临下的危险斜视着朴志训：“你还有什么事情是我不知道的？”

 

那天晚上赖冠霖把他干的格外的狠，他已经堪堪射了两次身上的人还停不下抽插的动作。男人沉浸在射后的高潮中最是受不得一点刺激，朴志训随着那人带着莫名怒气的耸动剧烈的挣扎个不停，他害怕的不断试图逃离那禁锢的霸道怀抱。

 

赖冠霖强势的把他的腿压在他的头两侧，将他瑟缩的穴口暴露在灯光下。朴志训的腰因为极限的弯曲又酸又痛，却使不出一点力气反击干着他的男人。他雪白的臀肉上胡乱散落着血红的印子，赖冠霖重复着操干的动作，将他的臀缝蹭的又湿又红，原本狭窄的穴口被插的大张着嘴，在不断翻搅的动作中吐出媚红的肉来：“啊、啊......”朴志训几近在濒死的边缘挣扎：“你他妈...呃啊......疯了吗？”

 

赖冠霖熟练的把性器从他的甬道内退出来，给被操的手软脚软的人翻了个身，握住他的腰又挺了进去：“累了吗？”粗大扑哧扑哧的反复进出：“是不是干的你没力气接什么学长的电话了？”动作带着朴志训都不能理解的狠厉，他被迫抖着膝盖跪在床上，直挺挺的阴茎在被单上胡乱磨蹭：“你、你......神经病！唔啊......”

 

他在铺天盖地的快感面前彻底崩溃了，身后炙热的器官每一下都似乎捅到了他的心尖上。朴志训的身体软成一滩水，瘫在少年怀里呻吟压抑不断。

 

赖冠霖看着青年几乎快要承受不住的粉色躯体在他身下示弱般的颤抖，内心的暴戾因子就燃烧的更盛，把理智也燃为灰烬。他压在那人背上咬住他的肩窝持续着顶弄的姿势，不够，不够，还是不够！把他吃了好了，把他据为己有好了，让他这幅模样只有自己一个人能看就好了。

 

激烈的性爱让两个人都沉沦进欲望的深渊。

 

朴志训破天荒头一回在赖冠霖家过了夜。他没有力气想这小子又编了什么谎话骗他妈让自己留宿，就被满身欢爱味道的男人抱进浴室清理。然后又被人半抱着摇摇晃晃走到床边，一脑袋栽了进去。

 

春末夏初天气已经开始渐渐燥热，朴志训卷着被子歪在一边虚虚的闭着眼睛只想快点睡过去。腰间突然伸过来一只小心翼翼的手，做了坏事的少年委屈把头搭在他的肩窝上细细的呼吸。朴志训没好气的推他：“别动我，很热。”

 

无力的身子又被人强势的转了过来，赖冠霖直视着他的眼睛，暗夜中的瞳孔意外闪着急切而渴求的荧光：“老师，你能不能不要喜欢他。”少年焦急的厉害：“他有什么好的，你和我在一起不开心吗？”

 

朴志训呐呐看了他半晌，才脱力般的叹了口气：“冠霖，你误会了，我没有再喜欢前辈了。”高中生的喉结不安的来回游移，“我真的已经不喜欢——”

 

后面的话被炙热的吻猛地堵了回去。

 

朴志训意识恍惚的被少年迫切撕咬着嘴唇，他迷惑的睁开了眼睛。

 

奇怪...为什么，总是要吻我呢...不是只是有性就足够了吗，这样带着强烈感情的吻，会不会...太多余了呢...

 

冠霖，你不怕...我会误会么...

 

他刚想顺着这念头深究，被子就被人拉开挤进来一个火热的躯体。朴志训被亲的茫然一片的大脑还来不及判断是不是危险降至，他还湿着的酥软后穴就被再一次硬起来的怪物插了进去。

 

“啊......嗯啊......”

 

赖冠霖叠在他身上，那张单薄的被裹不住两个赤裸的身躯，不多时一只粉嫩的脚就从被子里无力的垂了出来，拥挤的被窝很快就变得炙热难耐，不断泄出难耐的呻吟。

 

“啊、唔啊......还...还没要够吗...”折腾了一个晚上朴志训实在被他干的受不了了，他像个溺水的人一声一声沙哑的淫叫：“饶、饶了我...唔唔......”

剧烈的耸动下一张大床‘咯吱咯吱’响个不停，赖冠霖脑袋顶虚虚垂着半抹被单，年轻的小狼狗揪着他一条腿压在身前，使劲的往里耸，没一会两个人的交合处就变得湿淋淋：“老师，老师...”少年呼唤着怀中被干散了架的男人，只要他细心就能听出那声音竟带着一丝绝望和霸道的挽留：“我不许你喜欢别人，我不许！”

 

他一边低吼着不许，一边晃荡着两颗球揉动青年家教的穴口。平躺着干了他一会，又掀开被子把人抱在怀里上上下下来回抛掷。赖冠霖实在太熟悉他的身体了，技术又好的惊人。朴志训紧紧含着那孽根被干的浑身战栗，满脸通红，张着红艳艳一张嘴叫的声音都哑了。

 

他内里的甬道紧紧吸着赖冠霖，那人一退缩穴肉就娇滴滴的收缩着求他留下。朴志训一屁股坐在那怪物身上，反反复复交合中的快感侵袭的两个人都陷入疯狂。赖冠霖一边干着他一边摸到他的手，固执的同他十指相扣。他着迷的亲吻着青年叫的合不拢的嘴唇，流连在他耳边喃喃不断：“只看着我一个人吧老师，”朴志训睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，茫茫然和少年对视：“只看着我一个人...”

 

他看不懂赖冠霖的表情。

 

朴志训瘫软在他怀里，咬住他胸膛上硬邦邦的肌肉忿忿然低吼：“什、什么时候才能结课，快...唔啊...快点吧！”被他斥责的男人像没听到似的，又热情的插了半天才结束了这火热的性爱。

 

 

赖冠霖已经睡的很熟了，即使在梦里也不忘像独食的老鹰般霸道把老师紧紧抱在怀里。朴志训倒在他温暖的怀抱中翻来覆去，却怎么也睡不着了。他痴痴的望着少年英俊却孩子气的睡颜，突然想起方才意乱情迷之时自己无意识说出类似‘结束’的话，心脏就莫名传来一阵阵酸痛。

 

还有不到一个月，是真的要结束了啊...

 

所以自己到底为什么明知道赖冠霖是故意为之却一次次心甘情愿的跌入他设下的陷阱呢？是贪图他的金钱吗？还是身体沉醉于与他欢爱的快感呢？

 

又或者...只是单纯为了这个人吗？

 

朴志训闻着少年清甜的鼻息孤单望着吊顶的天花板，这个问题已经在他心头萦绕很久很久了，可他始终得不到答案。

 

临近高考前的那一个星期迎来了朴志训在赖宅的最后一节授课，他怀着不知名悲壮的心情想认真对待这120分钟好好总结总结知识要点，全当考前的最后一搏。

 

只是可惜，他揣着满满的师生爱进了高三生的卧室，此刻就已经被人压在书桌前感受他的谆谆教诲了。

 

“老师，这个方程式为什么这么解啊？”赖冠霖整个人趴在他身上，一手在他细软的腰肢上流连不断，另一只则握住他直挺挺的器官熟练的上下撸动。他那件薄薄的衬衫所有扣子都被扯开了，粉嫩嫩的乳尖抵在冰凉的课桌上，被没有规律的搓圆捏扁。

 

男生恶劣的在他耳边吹气，一边用危险的器官在他身后被反复使用的入口门前戳个不停：“讲给我听嘛。”

 

朴志训涨红着一张脸拼命压抑着即将脱口而出的呻吟，手艰难握住笔在纸上刚写下一个分母，就被手指猛的捅入惊的在纸上留下一道短短的划痕。

 

“老师，你也不会做吗？”赖冠霖无赖的笑笑，心情愉悦：“这都第几张纸了。”

 

说着他又送了两个指头进去，骚刮他湿软的内壁。

 

朴志训整个人贴在桌面上，腰软的直不起来，笔也无力的落在桌子上。他绯红着一张脸无神的看着赖冠霖画满对勾的试卷，哀求道：“冠霖...住、住手。”

 

赖冠霖低低的笑了笑，并没有理睬他：“既然连老师都不会，那我只能自己做做试试啦。”他把人翻了个身，仰躺在桌子上，让那人敞着赤裸的胸膛和他面对面凝望。赖冠霖故作为难的思考了半天，才无辜的眨着眼向他宣告：“我先画个图，让老师看看我的思路对不对。”他要开动前的笑容总是让朴志训紧张的厉害，害怕的收缩着后穴望着青年纯真的笑脸：“你说好不好？”

 

不好！朴志训在心里激烈的叫嚣着，不好！呃——

 

熟悉的撕裂痛楚和被填满的充盈感接踵而至，朴志训虽然极力忍耐，还是低叫出声，眼前水汽氤氲。

 

他果真是个好老师，教了不到半年的高三生不光学习进步了，身体上的技术也日新月异般的飞速成长。少年掐住他青紫一片的后腰，胯下用力，每一次都将阴茎全根拔出去然后趁穴口还来不及闭嘴又重重插回去。内壁着了火似的被利刃狠狠磨刮，灭顶的快感如潮水般将他淹没。

 

“嗯啊......慢、慢一点......”朴志训抖着腰喊出声来，湿漉漉的甬道被深插的又酸又涩，反而加速了肉棒和穴肉的放肆摩擦，他难耐的摆着臀迎合身上的男人：“胀...呃...太胀了...”

 

课桌上的纸笔随着两人剧烈的晃动乒零乓啷摔在地上乱成一团，桌子也骑在地面上来回厮磨，发出咣咣的声响。赖冠霖使着劲干了他一会才把动作放缓下来，一下一下重重的顶。他看着怀中青年不断高潮着被疼爱的脸就只觉得心痒难耐，少年拿起那根碳素笔，坏心眼的抵住朴志训的一只乳头，缓慢缓慢沿着他胸口的曲线像另一只划去。

 

后穴塞着那根进出个不停的怪物时重时浅的抽插，前胸几个敏感点又被恶劣的青年用冰凉的笔尖反复挑衅，不多时又绕过乳尖画到肚脐眼留下一个暧昧的漩涡，复又绕了回去：“老师，你看我画的三角形，标不标准。”赖冠霖满意的舔了舔他合不住的嘴角，重新把人的腿根掰住：“我的解题思路，对不对？”

 

朴志训急促的喘着气纠缠住身上的男人，快感早已屏蔽了他的视觉和听力。甬道内的穴肉熟悉了阴茎的进进出出，随着操干的频率主动的张着嘴蠕动收缩。肠内分泌的爱液一股股浇在赖冠霖那物什的顶端，爽的他从头到脚都像过了电般酥麻。他把吻胡乱落在那人黏糊糊的上半身，自顾自的说着：“看来，我是答对了啊...”

 

赖冠霖把软成一团的人扶起来，那人站不住猛的倒了下去。他想都没想就跟着跪在他身侧拉开他的大腿扛在肩上，在他彻底暴露的下身中来回穿刺：“啊、嗯啊......啊......”男人被他干的除了淫叫说不出一个完整的句子。

 

赖冠霖死死的盯着这张熟悉的脸，那些深埋在心底晦涩难名的情绪就铺天盖地的将他毁灭。他激动的挥舞着巨物在他体内穷追猛打，淫水被肉棒反复挤压将地板濡湿一片。年轻教师的双腿被他挤开，被迫张的老大，他张着嘴淫叫连连却一丝都动弹不得，别说逃跑了连能不能合上腿都由不得他控制。

 

他已经射过一次了，这次又跟总算到达顶点的少年同时射了出来。

 

他们相拥着抱在一起共同感受着灭顶的高潮，下半身连结着，在他体内微微发着抖。赖冠霖难得没有出声，怀抱他的动作让朴志训莫名感受到一种名为珍惜的甜蜜。他们聆听着分针滴答滴答走动的声响，多想把时间冻结，将这份温暖贮存在恒久远的银河。

 

赖冠霖沉默了半晌，才摩挲着他肉嘟嘟的食指轻轻的开口：“老师，这是你最后一次给我上课了...”

 

他们谁都不愿提及，只可惜，现实是残酷的。它总是在你不经意的时候把这个人带来，又在你最不舍的时候将那个人送走。

 

朴志训只觉得胸口一阵钝痛。

 

可是...他却不知道如何是好。

 

朴志训躺在少年温热的怀抱中细细的贪恋着这最后的，就要离他而去的美好。突然赖冠霖弹起身渴求而期待的望着他：“老师，你能不能，答应我一个请求...”高中男孩的声线里夹杂着他从未听过的示弱和哀求，听的他的心脏都一阵阵心酸的厉害：“我还想让你当我的老师......”

 

朴志训温柔的看着他。

 

男孩鼓足勇气继续说：“如果我能顺利考上Z大的话，你愿不愿意...当我的男朋友...”他的声音越来越小，却越来越坚定，黑亮的瞳孔里燃烧着炙热的火焰：“这一次，我想请你来教我如何谈恋爱...”朴志训的手被人握紧，汗津津的五指交叉：“老师，好不好？”

 

他焦躁的等待了很久，就在他失望的以为他得不到那人回答的时候，年轻的家教忽然展颜一笑，宠爱揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的头发：“好，我答应你。”

 

当他说出这句承诺之后，朴志训感到了前所未有的轻松。那长久以来困惑在他心中的谜题其实早已有了解答。

 

所有的心甘情愿，无不缘起爱你二字。

 

赖冠霖和他对视的双眼渐渐红成一片，他情不自禁的俯下身吻住了朴志训红肿的嘴唇。怀中的人拉起修长的脖颈勾出一个性感而美妙的弧度，他们的身子贴在一起，澎湃的爱情在彼此心中激烈的鼓噪着。

 

“老师，啾啾——”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我们再来一次，好不好，啾啾...”

 

“不行，不、唔、嗯嗯......”

 

活力十足的少年压在他身上，后穴中那半软的性器又渐渐抬起了头，朴志训能清晰的感受着那怪物是如何在他体内叫嚣着膨胀起来，并再一次把他塞的满满的。

 

朴志训迷蒙着双眼看向身上欢快的小狼狗那眼里的精光就本能的想摇头，还没等他反应赖冠霖就一把把他的两只手举过头顶，开始了腰腹的挺动。任性的少年一边干着他一边在他唇边留下撒娇的亲吻：“我知道你还想要，”他放纵的抬臀摆胯大操大合：“没关系，我有的是力气。”

 

他拽着男人的腰把他翻过去跪在地上，后背位深插了进去：“认识你之后我就只干你一个人，”两具身体交叠在一起爆发出剧烈的冲击，囊袋快速拍打在雪白的臀上啪啪啪响个不停：“从今以后也是，这具身体只为你服务。”

 

朴志训张着嘴舌头都直发抖，被干的支离破碎的淫叫着。激烈的性爱耗尽了他全部的力气，可是灭顶的快感却不肯放过他，他悬着一口气没了命的收缩着后穴往外逃，又被淘气的青年拽回来，重重压在胯上操。

 

“嗯啊！”朴志训哭喊着软在他身下，咬住胳膊无助的呻吟：“我、我能不能...唔唔...反悔...”

 

“反悔？”赖冠霖的动作猛的停下了，他环住酥软的男人修长的手掌在他胸前来回来回贪婪的爱抚。休息了片刻又推开他的胯重重干了起来，那人无力的哭嚎着甬道却激动的把肉棒越吸越紧，炙热的爱液沿着嫩白的大腿间流的一塌糊涂，随着性爱的火热进行阴茎似乎与蜜穴内的软肉完美粘合在一起。赖冠霖拍了拍他松软的屁股：“我会干的你想不起来后悔的事情。”

 

“唔...唔啊......”

 

满室春色盎然。

 

 

在一年最干爽宜人的风里人们迎来了秋季的光临，曾经的高三毕业生脱下陈旧刻板的校服兴奋迈入成人的轨道。一天Z大某专业大一新生的数学课上，年迈的教授带来一位极可爱而端正好看的青年站在全班同学面前，迅速引起了害羞的女生们叽叽喳喳的议论。

 

“同学们，这位是你们的学长朴志训同学，在数学领域收获颇丰。我特地邀请他来担任我们班的助教，以后有什么不会的地方大家可以向他请教。”

 

稀稀落落的问好声在班级内各个角落响起。

 

教授满意的点点头，忽然狐疑的看向后排莫名耸立的挺拔人影：“这位同学，你站起来有什么事吗？”

 

“没有，我只是想打声招呼，”人影讲的理直气壮：“老婆好！”

 

“...”

 

台上的年轻助教默默羞红了脸庞。


End file.
